


Every Night, Forever

by freethedoncastertwo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freethedoncastertwo/pseuds/freethedoncastertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are, apparently, two babies trying to crush Louis’ bladder.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. :D This is my first fic on this site because I'm a bit apprehensive of it, so please be gentle with me? Idk why it's this of all things, but I needed to post something here eventually. Goodness.  
> You can read this and my other works at seeingviolet.tumblr.com. :)

There are, apparently, two babies trying to crush Louis’ bladder.

One is an actual baby. The other one drools a bit and snuffles his dimpled face against Louis’ round belly when he shifts.

Louis sighs. This is a predicament.

It’s just that on one hand, he doesn’t like waking Harry. Not when he’s all soft and cuddly like this. Blame his hormones or his squishy soft heart, but he can’t bring himself to disturb that cherubic face while it’s alight with sweet dreams (the thought actually makes Louis want to cry a little bit). On the other hand, Louis  _really_  needs to pee. And Harry is sleeping on top of him.

He feels like he’s constantly caught in a state between fondness and verging-on-cranky exasperation, and it’s really, really  _hard_.

But thinking about it will not change the fact that he can’t wake Harry.

Louis edges along the bed on his bottom, hoping to sneakily slip out from underneath him. He’s careful of his belly as he goes, supporting the weight of it in one hand and massaging his lower back with the other. He moves his back-hand to press against the bed and help him shift along, but it’s still tricky. Louis dislikes not being very mobile. Mobile used to be his middle name. (He’s lost a whole third of his identity.)

Nibbling his lip thoughtfully, Louis tries a different technique. He pushes his bum back against the bed and bounces his thighs a bit, hoping to loosen Harry’s hold. Harry just smiles sweetly in his sleep and cuddles Louis’ waist tighter. Louis has a genuine fear that he’s going to pee on them all.

Louis sighs and flops down, exhausted by the simple struggle that trying not to pee in inconvenient places presents. He rubs his fists against his eyes and takes a breath, then props himself back up. He moves with more determination this time, wriggling and slithering his way across the bed in the direction of the bathroom while moving Harry as little as possible.

He’s moved about three inches when Harry wakes up.

Harry stirs quietly and Louis feels his heart sink. He blinks big, sleepy eyes at Louis; innocent and questioning, and his mumbly mouth murmurs out the question “Whassit?”

Louis is so upset. Like actually, genuinely upset. Before he can control it his heartbeat is quickening and his lips are trembling; his face flushes and he’s crying out the words “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry, I’m sorry.” He buries his face in his hands, feeling utterly ashamed.

Harry looks alarmed, and in an instant he’s sitting up and rubbing Louis gently, wrapping the boy in a hug as his body shakes with soft cries. “Sshh, Louis, it’s okay. Hey, what are you on about? I don’t mind if you wake me. It’s okay.”

Louis sniffles. “I know, I-I just,” he starts wetly, breaking off into another sob.

Harry strokes his hair. “Just what, love?”

“I just wanted to pee!” Louis wails. He swats Harry weakly when the younger boy lets out an unintentional laugh.

“You’d better go pee, then, babe,” Harry says, peppering him all over with kisses and helping him up so he can amble to the bathroom.

Louis nods and sniffs again, pouting indignantly when Harry continues to chuckle. “S’not funny,” he protests, but his mouth is already twitching slightly upwards at the corners. “Gonna wake you every night for a week,” he declares haughtily, turning his nose up at the giggling boy.

Harry groans and flumps back onto the bed. “You already do,” he points out, sighing dramatically.

Louis goes into the bathroom then, but even as he’s relieving himself he can’t help the worry that tickles his chest the wrong way. When he goes back into the bedroom he crawls into bed quietly next to Harry, and pulls the blankets up to his chin.

“G’night, babe,” Harry wishes him, kissing him gently on the cheek and slipping down to nuzzle his head into the pillow. Louis murmurs a soft response, and Harry traces light patterns on Louis’ thighs.

Louis can’t take it. Panic fills up in his chest like a balloon trying to rise, and he shakes Harry before he can drift off. “Harry?”

Harry takes his hand and sits up, entwining their fingers and resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. “What is it, Lou?”

Louis curls his legs tighter, disliking himself a little bit. “Does it – does it really bother you? How often I wake you up?” His voice sounds small and tentative in the late night’s quiet.

Harry takes both of Louis’ hands in his and shifts around so Louis sees his eyes. He gazes straight into Louis’ own. “Stop that. No. I told you, I don’t mind if you wake me. I promise, you can wake me a hundred times a night and I wouldn’t care. I’d stay up forever for you.”

Louis blushes uncontrollably because Harry is so ridiculously  _romantic_ , but he’s gazing at Louis earnestly and it’s kind of exactly what Louis needed to hear. He presses his face into Harry’s shirt and Harry curls his arms around him, humming soothingly in his ear.

“I’d. For you. I’d – y’know – do that for you too,” Louis stammers out, and Harry smiles into his neck.

“I know you would, babe. But for now let’s both get some sleep. You need to be well-rested if we’re going to have a healthy baby, yeah?” He pats Louis’ back gently, and Louis nods.

“Yeah,” Louis replies, sighing gratefully as they lie back and sink into the waiting pillows. Harry pecks him on the lips a few more times before they doze off, just because that’s a thing that he does. Eventually they both fall into a deep, easy sleep; Louis mumbling softly into Harry’s shoulder from time to time.

He doesn’t need to pee again for the rest of the night, and that’s kind of a blessing, really.


End file.
